


Twenty- forth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Church Sex, Dean is being used, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Soulless!Sam, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, but he is fine with it, it's just filthy okay, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulless!Sam fucks Dean in a church after a case. Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty- forth

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty- forth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It has been a simple salt and burn, some angry priest going after sinners in his church. They had worked fast and methodical, Sam more than ever. His soul was still missing and it made Dean still slightly uncomfortable, but he had to admit that they worked more efficient now. 

Dean was tired as hell and wanted to return to their motel room as soon as possible, order some pizza and sleep for twelve hours straight. So his “what are you doing, Sammy?” might have sounded kind of pissed, as Sam tugged Dean with him and into the empty church. It was chilly in there and almost dark, only a few candles giving a weak light. 

Creepy. 

Dean didn’t even have the time to ask what they were doing in there, because Sam was pressed up behind him immediately, whispering hotly into his ear.

“God Dean, I want to fuck you so bad! Do you have any idea what you look like, all sweaty and dirty? So hot! Just want to bend you over and make you take it. Would you like that, Dean? Huh? Would you? Your little brother using you like the bitch you are?”

Dean couldn’t help the needy moan escaping his throat. He was suddenly wide awake and hard as a rock, tingly to his toes. He never said it out loud, but the thought of Sammy just taking him, making him take it – he got off on it like nothing else.  
And Sam knew. Sweet hell, Sam knew! And he used it against his brother. Or for, depends on how you’d like to look at it. 

He stripped them both in no time, bending Dean over the nearest church bench. Sam pressed two fingers into Dean’s hole, still lose and slippery from the sex they had this morning. Dean whimpered at the sudden sensation, throwing his head back against Sam’s broad chest. 

“Yeah Dean, that’s it! Let me hear you. Show me how much you liked being used and fucked.”

God, Dean was such a sucker for Sam talking dirty. And paired with Sam’s thick cock sliding into him without much preparation made it only better. It hurt, but it hurt so so good! Dean lost himself in pleasure, letting his brother grab his hips hard enough to leave bruises, tugging his short hair until it was almost too much. 

“You’re such a whore, Dean. Such a slut! You know, someone could come in anytime, seeing us. Seeing you writhing like a bitch in heat on my cock, begging with your whole body for more. You want more, right? Harder? I believe, I asked you a question, Dean!”

With that, Sam slapped his ass hard. Dean jumped and howled in pain, but he still pushed back into him.

“Yes!” It was barely over a whisper, but Sam seemed satisfied, because he pounded into Dean’s hole even harder, faster and it was too much to take. Dean reached down to touch himself, but Sam slapped his hand away.

“No, you don’t get to come, not yet. You come when I say so, no sooner. Now, stay down like the good slut you are and let me use you properly. It’s what you want, isn’t it, big brother?”

Dean couldn’t even form an answer anymore! It was all too much, too hard, too fast and not enough at the same time. He knew he was talking, babbling, nonsense and pleas, begging and cursing. 

“Please Sammy, please! More, I need more. Want you to come inside of me, please! Need you to. Please, come on, just…”

A sharp slap on his ass made him shut up again. Sam leaned over him, licked his ear shell and bit it, breath hot against Dean’s skin.

“Shut your mouth, you whore! Right now! I’ll do with you as I please. You wanna know what that will be? I’ll tell you! I’m gonna pull out now and come all over your hole. Bet it looks so pretty right now, all puffy and red and so loose from my cock. Hmm yeah, that’s a nice image, isn’t it? I will come over it and that’s it. You don’t get to come, Dean. Not today. Just can’t keep your mouth shut, can you? I tell you every time, but you just don’t listen. Gotta punish you somehow. Show you your place, slut. Be good for me and I’ll let you come tomorrow.”

Dean whined. That image got him even harder than he was before, even though that seemed to be impossible. He tried to beg again, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Sam shoved three of his thick, long fingers into it, keeping Dean silent. Groaning, he sucked and bit them, pushing back, impaling himself onto Sam’s cock even more. 

He could feel Sam pull out at some point, felt hot splashes of come hitting his hole, felt it spasm and flutter at the sudden emptiness. He heard Sam move as he put their clothes back on, like through a curtain of fog. His brain couldn’t cope with the endorphins and the abrupt loss of them. Dean’s cock was still so hard it physically hurt. But he knew better than touching himself in front of Sam. His legs wouldn’t really listen to him, so he didn’t move, just stood there where Sam left him after tugging him back into his jeans.  
Sam’s arm came around his waist as he nuzzled at Dean’s nape.

“You’ve been good, Dean. Such a good slut for me. My little fuck- toy. You wanna come for me?”

Dean nodded frantically. God yes. He wanted to come so bad. Sam’s hand hovered over his crotch, light and teasing touches. 

“Yeah? You wanna? God, you’re so easy.”

Dean whimpered. “Please!”

“So come!” Sam’s voice was cold and his hand squeezed Dean too hard, but he came instantly. He bucked into his brother’s hand, legs going weak as he came into his pants. It was embarrassing and he felt his face heating up as he came down. 

Panting, he touched himself inside of his boxers, just to be sure the last thirty minutes really happened. 

He heard Sam snort behind him. “So easy!”


End file.
